In the past, various materials have been used in cementing downhole. Cementing has involved not only the filling of or around casings downhole, but also inflatable plugs or external casing packers which are inflated with a cement material and are designed to be in place permanently. If the various materials making up the cement slurry are premixed at the surface and then spotted where needed downhole, sufficient time to properly spot the mixture may not be available before the slurry begins to solidify. This presents problems for the operator if any problems are encountered during run-in with the constituent components already premixed. If the slurry hardens before the job can be done, then time and money will be lost. For example, the inflating and setting medium for an inflatable bridge plug, if premixed at the surface, has a typical working time of 2-8 hours before it begins to harden to the point of unpumpability. Many other downhole applications, using materials which are initially pumpable and by design later solidify in locations desired by the operator, also create this time concern.
These time concerns of spotting the hardening material in the position necessary prior to its reaching a condition where it is difficult to move or pump are alleviated by the apparatus and method of the present invention. The apparatus and method allow for storage and separation of constituent components while positioning the apparatus adjacent the area where such materials are to be used. The apparatus and method then provide for mixing of the constituent components downhole. The mixing is not initiated until the constituent ingredients are properly located downhole and all systems are found to be in good working order. The apparatus and method contemplate the mixing of the ingredients and the directing of such ingredients to the particular location where the combination can solidify as desired.